bookfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dar Julii
''Dar Julii ''- trzecia, a zarazem ostatnia część trylogii, w której odbędzie się decydująca bitwa między Julią, a Andersonem. Fabuła Bohaterka wie, że tylko ona jest w stanie powstrzymać zniszczenia Komitetu Odnowy. Aby to zrobić musi zaufać komuś, kogo nigdy nie poprosiła by o najmniejszą przysługę - Warnera. Jej życie uczuciowe staje na krawędzi. Dziewczyna nie jest pewna czy nadal czuje coś do Adama. Powoli zaczyna zakochiwać się (z wzajemnością) w swoim byłym wrogu. Bohaterowie * Julia Ferrars * Aaron Warner * Kenji Kishimoto * Adam Kent * James Kent * Castle * Paris Anderson * Brendan * Wilson * Alia * Sonya * Sara * Ian Sanchez * Leila Warner Okładka Okładka ostatniej powieści, tak jak wcześniej, przedstawia oko utalentowanej dziewczyny. Tło jest niebieskie, przez co doskonale kontrastuje z letnimi barwami zdobiącymi oczy. Rzęsy zmieniają się w zielone (nie zamarznięte już, jak w wcześniejszej książce) łodygi, które zdobią różowe kwiaty. Jakby z daleka widać ptaki, ulubione stworzenia Ferras. Cała okładka książki przeważa ciepłymi barwami, co zapewne ma pokazać nowy rozdział w życiu Julii, w którym bohaterka przestaje bać się własnej mocy i zaczyna ją kontrolować. Treść książki Fragment opowiadania 1''' Jestem klepsydrą. Siedemnaście lat przesypało się przeze mnie i pogrzebało mnie w mym własnym wnętrzu. Czuję, że mam zrośnięte, ciężkie od piasku nogi, umysł przepełniony ziarenkami wahania i niedokonanych wyborów, tracę cierpliwość, w miarę jak czas przecieka mi przez ciało. Mała wskazówka poklepuje mnie na raz, dwa, trzy i cztery, szepcząc: dzień dobry, wstawaj, rusz się, obudź się obudź się – Obudź się – szepcze. Biorę głęboki wdech i budzę się, choć nie wstaję, zaskoczona, ale nie przestraszona, nie wiedząc, jak to się stało, że mam przed sobą te beznadziejnie zielone oczy. Wydaje mi się, że znam je zbyt dobrze, na wskroś. Aaron Warner Anderson pochyla się nade mną i patrzy z niepokojem, z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby miał zamiar mnie dotknąć. Cofa się gwałtownie, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Jego pierś unosi się i opada. – Dzień dobry. – To przypuszczenie, bo nie jestem pewna ani własnego głosu, ani godziny, ani dnia, słów opuszczających moje usta i ciała, w którym jestem uwięziona. Ma na sobie białą koszulę z przypinanym kołnierzykiem, której dół częściowo wystaje z zaskakująco niepomiętych czarnych spodni. Rękawy koszuli są podwinięte, podciągnięte powyżej łokci. Uśmiecha się, ale mam wrażenie, że ten uśmiech sprawia mu ból. Unoszę się do pozycji siedzącej, a Warner spieszy mi z pomocą. Zamykam oczy, żeby powstrzymać nagłe zawroty głowy, i czekam nieruchomo, aż miną. Jestem zmęczona i osłabiona głodem, ale poza bólem w kilku częściach ciała chyba nic mi nie dolega. Żyję. Oddycham, mrugam, czuję się jak ludzka istota i dobrze wiem dlaczego. Patrzę mu w oczy. – Uratowałeś mi życie. Kula trafiła mnie w pierś. Ojciec Warnera wpakował kulę w moje ciało, wciąż słyszę echo wystrzału. Gdy się skoncentruję, natychmiast powraca chwila, kiedy to się stało, ból tak silny, tak nieznośny, że nigdy go nie zapomnę. Gwałtownie nabieram powietrza. Wreszcie dostrzegam znajomą obcość pokoju, w którym się znalazłam, i od razu ogarnia mnie panika. Coś we mnie krzyczy, że nie obudziłam się w miejscu, w którym zasnęłam. Serce łomocze mi w piersi. Powoli odsuwam się od Warnera, uderzam o wezgłowie łóżka, zaciskam dłonie na pościeli, próbując oderwać wzrok od żyrandola, który pamiętam aż zbyt dobrze... – W porządku – mówi. – Już dobrze... – Co ja tu robię? – Panika, panika. Przerażenie mąci mi umysł. – Dlaczego znowu mnie tu przywiozłeś? – Julio, proszę, nie zrobię ci krzywdy... – W takim razie po co mnie tu zabrałeś? – Głos zaczyna mi się załamywać, chociaż usiłuję nad nim panować. – Dlaczego znowu zabrałeś mnie do tego okropnego miejsca?! – Musiałem cię ukryć. – Wypuszcza powietrze, odwraca wzrok wyżej, na ścianę. – Co? Dlaczego? – Nikt nie wie, że żyjesz. – Patrzy na mnie. – Musiałem wracać do bazy. Musiałem udawać, że wszystko wróciło do normy, i to szybko. Ze wszystkich sił próbuję nie dopuszczać do siebie strachu. Przyglądam się badawczo jego twarzy, analizuję jego cierpliwy, poważny ton. Pamiętam, że wczoraj wieczorem... to musiało być wczoraj wieczorem... pamiętam jego twarz, pamiętam, że leżał w ciemności obok mnie. Był delikatny, troskliwy, czuły i uratował mnie, uratował mi życie. Zaniósł mnie do łóżka. Położył obok siebie. To musiał być on. Ale kiedy zerkam na swoje ciało, zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam na sobie czyste ubranie, bez plam krwi i dziur. Zastanawiam się, kto mnie umył i przebrał. Obawiam się, że to mógł być Warner. – Czy ty... – Milknę, dotykając brzegu koszulki, którą mam na sobie. – Czy... to znaczy... moje ubrania... Przygląda mi się z uśmiechem, aż zaczynam się czerwienić. Dochodzę do wniosku, że trochę go nienawidzę, ale on kręci głową. Patrzy na swoje dłonie. – Nie – mówi. – Dziewczęta się tym zajęły. Ja tylko zaniosłem cię do łóżka. – Dziewczęta – szepczę oszołomiona. Dziewczęta. Sonya i Sara. One też tam były, bliźniaczki-uzdrowicielki, to one pomogły Warnerowi. Pomogły mu mnie uratować, bo teraz tylko on może mnie dotknąć, jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która mogła bezpiecznie przekazać ich uzdrowicielską moc mojemu ciału. Moje myśli stają w ogniu. Gdzie są dziewczęta co się z nimi stało gdzie jest Anderson i wojna i o Boże co się stało z Adamem i Kenjim i Castle’em muszę wstać muszę wstać muszę wstać podnieść się z łóżka i iść ale kiedy próbuję się podnieść, Warner mnie łapie. Tracę równowagę, chwieję się. Nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że moje nogi są przykute do łóżka. Nie mogę złapać tchu, przed oczami mam ciemne plamki, robi mi się słabo. Muszę wstać. Muszę wyjść. Nie mogę. – Warner. – Wbijam oszalały wzrok w jego twarz. – Co się stało? Co z bitwą? – Proszę, nie wolno ci wstawać za szybko, powinnaś coś zjeść... – mówi, przytrzymując mnie za ramiona. – Powiedz mi...! – Lepiej najpierw coś zjedz. Weź prysznic. – Nie – słyszę swój głos. – Muszę wiedzieć natychmiast. Chwila. Dwie chwile. Trzy. Warner bierze głęboki oddech. Jeszcze milion. Kładzie prawą dłoń na lewej, obraca nefrytową obrączkę na małym palcu, bez końca bez końca bez końca – To koniec – mówi. – Co? Wypowiadam to słowo, ale moje wargi nie wydają dźwięku. Tracę czucie. Mrugam i nic nie widzę. – To koniec – powtarza. – Nie. Wyrzucam z siebie to słowo, odrzucam to, co niemożliwe. Kręci głową. Przecząco. – Nie. – Julio. – Nie – mówię. – Nie. Nie. Nie bądź idiotą – mówię. – Nie bądź śmieszny – mówię. – Nie kłam, do cholery – ale mój głos staje się piskliwy, załamuje się i drży i – Nie – dyszę – nie, nie nie... Tym razem udaje mi się wstać. Moje oczy szybko napełniają się łzami mrugam mrugam ale świat jest chaosem i chcę się roześmiać bo mogę myśleć tylko o tym jakie to koszmarne i piękne że nasze oczy rozmywają prawdę kiedy nie możemy znieść jej widoku. Podłoga jest twarda. Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości, bo nagle czuję jej powierzchnię przyciśniętą do mojej twarzy, a Warner próbuje mnie dotknąć, ale chyba krzyczę, odpycham jego dłonie, bo znam już odpowiedź. Sądzę, że znam już odpowiedź, bo czuję, jak wzbiera we mnie odraza, jak porusza moje wnętrzności, ale i tak pytam. Leżę, a mimo to i tak się przewracam, w mojej głowie powstają dziury, wpatruję się w punkt na dywanie oddalony o niecałe trzy metry i nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle żyję, a jednak muszę go zmusić, żeby to powiedział. – Dlaczego? – pytam. To tylko słowo, głupie i proste. – Dlaczego to koniec? – pytam. Nie oddycham już, właściwie wcale nie mówię, po prostu wyrzucam litery z ust. Warner na mnie nie patrzy. Wpatruje się w ścianę, w podłogę, w pościel, we własne zaciśnięte pięści, tylko nie patrzy na mnie nie na mnie jego słowa brzmią tak miękko. – Bo oni nie żyją, skarbie. Nikt nie przeżył. '''2 Moje ciało się blokuje. Krew, mózg, nawet kości zastygają w bezruchu, zatrzymując się jak pod wpływem nagłego paraliżu, który następuje tak szybko, że nie mogę już nawet oddychać. Biorę głębokie, świszczące wdechy, ale ściany przede mną nie przestają się kołysać. Warner bierze mnie w ramiona. – Puść mnie! – krzyczę, lecz chyba tylko w wyobraźni, bo moje usta odmówiły współpracy, serce przestało nadawać się do użytku, umysł skończył już na dzisiaj pracę i poszedł do diabła, a moje oczy, moje oczy zdaje się, że krwawią... Warner szepcze słowa pocieszenia, których nie słyszę, jego ramiona otaczają mnie, jakby czysto fizycznym wysiłkiem mogły utrzymać mnie w całości, ale to nie pomoże. Nic nie czuję. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdaję sobie sprawę, że Warner mnie ucisza, kołysze mnie w przód i w tył, a ja wydaję z siebie nieznośny, przeszywający dźwięk, bo rozdziera mnie cierpienie. Chcę coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, oskarżyć Warnera, obwinić go za wszystko, nazwać kłamcą, ale nie mogę wydusić słowa, wydaję wyłącznie dźwięki tak żałosne, że prawie się za siebie wstydzę. Uwalniam się z jego ramion. Oddycham z trudem, zgięta w pół, trzymając się za brzuch. – Adam – wykrztuszam jego imię. – Julio, proszę... – Kenji – dyszę na dywan. – Skarbie, proszę, pozwól, że ci pomogę... – Co z Jamesem? – Słyszę swój głos. – Został w Punkcie Omega... Nie pozwoliliśmy mu iś-ść... – Wszystko zostało zniszczone – mówi Warner powoli, cicho. – Wszystko. Torturami wydobyli z kilkorga członków waszego ruchu dokładne położenie Punktu Omega. A potem zbombardowali wszystko. – O, Boże. – Zasłaniam usta ręką, nieruchomy wzrok wbijam w sufit. – Tak mi przykro – mówi. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mi przykro. – Kłamca – szepczę jadowicie. Jestem wściekła i zachowuję się podle, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi. – Wcale nie jest ci przykro. Spoglądam na Warnera przez chwilę dostatecznie długą, żeby dostrzec w jego oczach błysk bólu. Odchrząkuje. – Przykro mi – powtarza cicho, ale pewnie. Bierze kurtkę z wieszaka, narzuca ją na siebie bez słowa. – Dokąd idziesz? – pytam, ogarnięta nagłym poczuciem winy. – Potrzebujesz czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić. Widzę, że moje towarzystwo nie jest ci do niczego potrzebne. Zajmę się paroma sprawami i wrócę, kiedy będziesz gotowa rozmawiać. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że się mylisz. – Mój głos drży. Oddech się załamuje. – Powiedz mi, że możesz się mylić... Mam wrażenie, że Warner wpatruje się we mnie przez długi czas. – Gdyby istniała choćby najmniejsza szansa, żeby oszczędzić ci tego bólu – mówi wreszcie – wykorzystałbym ją. Na pewno wiesz, że nie powiedziałbym tego, gdyby to nie była prawda. I właśnie to: jego szczerość – ostatecznie sprawia, że pękam na pół. Bo prawda jest tak nieznośna, że wolałabym, by podarował mi kłamstwo. Nie pamiętam, kiedy Warner wyszedł. Nie pamiętam, jak wyszedł ani co powiedział, wychodząc. Wiem tylko, że leżę skulona na tej podłodze dostatecznie długo. Dostatecznie długo, żeby z moich łez wytrąciła się sól, dostatecznie długo, żeby moje gardło wyschło, wargi spierzchły, a w głowie rozległ się łomot donośniejszy niż w piersi. Siadam powoli, czuję, jak mój mózg zwija się wewnątrz czaszki. Udaje mi się wspiąć na łóżko i usiąść. Nadal jestem odrętwiała, jednak powoli odzyskuję już czucie. Przyciągam kolana do piersi. Życie bez Adama. Życie bez Kenjiego, Jamesa, Castle’a, Sonyi i Sary, Brendana, Winstona i wszystkich z Punktu Omega. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele zginęli za przyciśnięciem jednego przycisku. Życie bez Adama. Obejmuję mocno kolana, modlę się, żeby ból minął. Nie mija. Adama nie ma. Moja pierwsza miłość. Mój pierwszy przyjaciel. Mój jedyny przyjaciel w czasach, kiedy nie miałam nikogo, a teraz go nie ma. Nie wiem, jak opisać swój stan. Czuję się dziwnie. Delirycznie. Czuję się pusta, załamana, oszukana, winna, wściekła i beznadziejnie, beznadziejnie smutna. Oddalaliśmy się od siebie od dnia naszego przybycia do Punktu Omega, ale to była moja wina. On prosił mnie o więcej, lecz ja chciałam dla niego długiego życia. Chciałam go chronić przed bólem, który mogłam mu sprawić. Próbowałam o nim zapomnieć, żyć bez niego, przygotować się na przyszłość, w której będę sama, próbowałam trzymać się od niego z daleka. Sądziłam, że postępując w ten sposób, zachowam go przy życiu. Idiotka. Świeże łzy płyną teraz szybko, przemierzają cicho moje policzki, spływają do otwartych ust szybko chwytających powietrze. Moje ramiona nie przestają drżeć moje dłonie zaciskają się w pięści moje ciało się kurczy kolana mi drżą a stare przyzwyczajenia wypełzają spod skóry. Liczę pęknięcia i kolory i dźwięki i dreszcze i kołyszę się do tyłu do przodu do tyłu do przodu do tyłu do przodu muszę pozwolić mu odejść muszę pozwolić mu odejść muszę muszę. Zamykam oczy i o d d y c h a m. Biorę gwałtowne, głębokie, charczące wdechy. Wdech. Wydech. Liczę je. Byłam już kiedyś w tym miejscu, mówię sobie. Byłam już bardziej samotna, bardziej niepocieszona, bardziej zrozpaczona niż teraz. Już tutaj byłam i przetrwałam. Tym razem też jakoś przez to przejdę. Ale nigdy jeszcze nie zostałam tak doszczętnie ograbiona. Miłość i nadzieja, przyjaźń i przyszłość – straciłam wszystko. Muszę zacząć od nowa. Samotnie stawić czoło światu. Muszę dokonać ostatecznego wyboru: poddać się albo iść naprzód. Więc wstaję. W głowie mi się kręci, myśli odbijają się od siebie nawzajem, lecz powstrzymuję łzy. Zaciskam pięści i próbuję nie krzyczeć, chowam przyjaciół w swoim sercu i myślę że zemsta jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się taka słodka. 3 Trzymaj się Dasz radę Głowa do góry Bądź gotowa Nie daj się Nie poddawaj się Nie okazuj słabości Bądź twarda Pewnego dnia może będę Pewnego dnia może będę w o l n a Warner nie kryje zdumienia, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju. Podnoszę wzrok, zamykam notatnik. – Zabieram to z powrotem – mówię. Mruga. – Czujesz się lepiej. Ruchem głowy wskazuję za siebie. – Mój notatnik leżał na nocnym stoliku. – Tak – mówi wolno. Ostrożnie. – Zabieram go z powrotem. – Rozumiem. – Wciąż stoi przy drzwiach, wciąż nieruchomy, wciąż się we mnie wpatruje. – Czy ty... – Kręci głową. – Przepraszam, wybierasz się dokądś? Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem w połowie drogi do wyjścia. – Muszę się stąd wydostać. Warner milczy. Robi kilka ostrożnych kroków w głąb pokoju, zsuwa marynarkę, wiesza ją na krześle. Wyjmuje z futerałów na szelkach trzy pistolety i niespiesznie odkłada je na stolik, na którym leżał mój notatnik. Kiedy wreszcie podnosi wzrok, na jego twarzy dostrzegam lekki uśmieszek. Ręce w kieszeniach. Trochę szerszy uśmiech. – Dokąd się wybierasz, skarbie? – Mam parę spraw do załatwienia. – Naprawdę? – Opiera się ramieniem o ścianę, splata ramiona na piersi. Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Tak. – Zaczynam odczuwać irytację. Warner czeka. Przygląda mi się. Skinieniem głowy daje mi znak, żebym mówiła dalej. – Twój ojciec... – Nie ma go tu. – Och. Próbuję ukryć zaskoczenie, choć właściwie sama nie wiem, dlaczego byłam tak święcie przekonana, że Anderson nadal tu będzie. Jego nieobecność trochę komplikuje moje plany. – Naprawdę myślałaś, że możesz po prostu wyjść z tego pokoju – pyta Warner – zapukać do drzwi mojego ojca i z nim skończyć? Tak. – Nie. – Kłamie, kłamie, powiem mamie – mówi Warner cicho. Patrzę na niego gniewnie. – Nie ma tu mojego ojca – powtarza Warner. – Wrócił do stolicy razem z Sonyą i Sarą. Wydaję stłumiony okrzyk przerażenia. – Nie. Warner już się nie uśmiecha. – Czy one... żyją? – Nie wiem. – Wzruszenie ramion. – Sądzę, że tak, inaczej nie miałby z nich żadnego pożytku. – Więc one żyją? – Moje serce zaczyna bić tak szybko, że grozi mi zawał. – Muszę je uratować... Muszę je odnaleźć... – Co? – Warner przygląda mi się uważnie. – Jak dostaniesz się do mojego ojca? Jak zamierzasz z nim walczyć? – Nie wiem! – Zaczynam chodzić po pokoju. – Ale muszę je odnaleźć. Możliwe, że nie mam na tym świecie żadnych innych przyjaciół... Staję. Obracam się gwałtownie, serce podchodzi mi do gardła. – A może są inni? – szepczę, bojąc się dopuścić do siebie nadzieję. Podchodzę do Warnera. – Może ktoś jeszcze przeżył? – pytam, tym razem głośniej. – Może gdzieś się ukrywają? – To nie wydaje się prawdopodobne. – Ale jest jakaś szansa, prawda? – Jestem zrozpaczona. – Jeśli jest choćby najmniejsza szansa... Warner wzdycha. Mierzwi włosy z tyłu głowy. – Gdybyś widziała te zniszczenia, które ja widziałem, nie mówiłabyś takich rzeczy. Nadzieja znowu złamie ci serce. Czuję, jak uginają się pode mną kolana. Drżącymi rękami, oddychając ciężko, chwytam się ramy łóżka. Nic już nie wiem. Właściwie nie wiem, co się stało z Punktem Omega. Nie wiem, gdzie jest stolica ani jak się tam dostać. Nie wiem, czy zdołam dotrzeć do Sonyi i Sary na czas. Ale nie mogę się wyzbyć tej nagłej, głupiej nadziei, że ktoś z moich przyjaciół jakimś cudem przeżył. Nie są przecież aż tak słabi... ani głupi. – Przygotowywali się do wojny od dłuższego czasu. – Słyszę swój głos. – Musieli mieć jakiś plan awaryjny. Jakąś kryjówkę... – Julio... – Do diabła, Warner! Muszę spróbować. Musisz mi pozwolić to zobaczyć. – Zapomnij o tym dla własnego dobra. – Nie patrzy mi w oczy. – To szaleństwo trzymać się nadziei, że ktoś został przy życiu. Wpatruję się w jego zdecydowany, opanowany profil. On patrzy na swoje dłonie. – Proszę – szepczę. Wzdycha. – Jutro lub pojutrze będę musiał pojechać na teren osiedli, żeby dopilnować odbudowy. – Mówiąc to, robi się spięty. – Straciliśmy wielu cywilów – stwierdza. – Zbyt wielu. Pozostali oczywiście są w szoku i bez oporu się podporządkowują, zresztą mojemu ojcu o to chodziło. Odebrano im resztki nadziei na to, że można przeciwstawić się władzy. Z trudem nabiera powietrza. – Teraz trzeba szybko posprzątać – mówi. – Usunąć i spalić zwłoki. Uszkodzone bloki mieszkalne zastąpić nowymi. Dopilnować, żeby cywile wrócili do pracy, sieroty trafiły w odpowiednie miejsce, a pozostałe dzieci uczęszczały do szkół w swoim sektorze. Komitet Odnowy nie da ludziom czasu na żałobę. Zapada posępna cisza. – Kiedy pojadę nadzorować osiedla, mógłbym spróbować cię zawieźć do Punktu Omega – mówi Warner. – Na własne oczy zobaczyłabyś, co tam się stało. Ale potem będziesz musiała podjąć decyzję. – Jaką decyzję? – Zdecydować, co dalej robić. Możesz zostać ze mną – mówi z wahaniem. – Albo, jeśli będziesz wolała, mógłbym umożliwić ci życie w ukryciu gdzieś na terytoriach nieuregulowanych. Lecz to oznaczałoby samotny żywot – dodaje cicho. – Nikt nie może się o tobie dowiedzieć. – Och. Cisza. – Tak – mówi Warner. Znowu cisza. – Albo – odpowiadam – opuszczę to miejsce, znajdę twojego ojca, zabiję go i sama uporam się z konsekwencjami. Warner próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech, bezskutecznie. Spuszcza wzrok i śmieje się cicho, a potem patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Kręci głową. – Co w tym śmiesznego? – Moja droga dziewczynka. – S ł u c h a m? – Tak długo czekałem na tę chwilę. – Co masz na myśli? – Nareszcie jesteś gotowa – mówi. – Nareszcie jesteś gotowa do walki. Ogarnia mnie zdumienie. – Oczywiście, że jestem. Wspomnienia z pola bitwy spadają na mnie jak bomby, znowu trafia mnie śmiertelna kula. Nie zapomniałam o przyjaciołach ani swoim postanowieniu: żeby zrobić wszystko inaczej. Żeby wszystko zmienić. Żeby nareszcie podjąć prawdziwą walkę, bez wahania. Nieważne, co się stanie – nieważne, jakiego dokonam odkrycia – nie ma już odwrotu. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Nie zapomniałam. – Zabiję go albo zginę. Warner wybucha śmiechem. Wygląda, jakby miał się rozpłakać. – Naprawdę zamierzam zabić twojego ojca – mówię. – I zniszczyć Komitet Odnowy. Wciąż się uśmiecha. – Zrobię to. – Wiem – mówi. – W takim razie dlaczego się ze mnie śmiejesz? – Nie śmieję się z ciebie – mówi cicho. – Zastanawiam się tylko, czy chcesz, żebym ci pomógł. Ciąg dalszy opowiadania możesz przeczytać na tej stronie. See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books